


Lovely Skin

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  drabble inspired by Slush Fund</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Skin

"Lovely skin."

Women had told him that often enough, admiring and envying its fine texture. Bodie didn't think much of it, but had been shaken when Doyle had made the light-hearted comment the first time they had been stripped together in the locker room. It had caught him off guard in their one-upmanship jockeying, left him uneasily wondering if Doyle sensed what he struggled to conceal.

He'd used the words subsequently on the occasional male during interrogation when conditions were right and it often worked to take them aback, give him an edge.

But Doyle...

He still wondered. Feared. Hoped.


End file.
